Another Way
by Vladimir Lenin
Summary: [ NEW CHAPTER UP!]This story is about revenge for all! this history is based in a PS2 famous game the couples are BakuraLian MalikTea ¡¡Lemon coming soon!
1. Prologue

Hello I'm Vladimir Putin again, I'm back with my more new history, it's the first time i'm write about romance and violence  i hope like it!!!!!!!!

Another Way

                                                                       Prologue

  Welcome to my second fic in english.. I hope enjoy it. This History is about  Action/Aventure/Romance, the principals couples in this "fic" is Bakura/ Lian and Malik/Tea. This story is based I  a game of play station 2, of which I won't mention their name for obvious reasons……. Well this history begins when Malik tries to avenge sister's isis death, since after this, He is very bad, Malik is an agent of the NYPD and the one thinks that the mafioso ones killed its sister, so it leaves in search of vengeance and everything begins when in an occasion the he meets  Tea, her this trying to take care its sister of Mona for  that she leaves the business of the drugs (she is a valkyr salesperson and she the one that I send to kill to isis to try to stop it went) and there it is where this history begins.........

                       **I HOPE LIKE IT THIS HISTORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Atte. Lucia Razo Mercado

**                               CHAPTER ONE COMING SOON...!!!!!!**


	2. Intro Part 1: The American Dream

Disclaimer: Welcome they are all to my new history and remember that yugioh is not mine but of Kazuki Takahashi, because it was mine, I had already sold it to the Russian. ja ja ja. Enjoy!!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Another Way

Part 1: The american dream

Intro

[ Malik's POV]

That dark day, I had arrived early home, since isis had something very important that to comment me...........  

[Flashback]  

Hey Malik is something very important of  I want to speak with you, isis said.  

Malik: Because I'm late,  will have to be later isis, I have to arrive on time to the work or they will say goodbye to me, rot to be everything when I return.  

And Malik opened the door and he left......

[ End Flashback]

For my bad luck those words would be the you finish that I would listen to him to say........  

among to the house and everything was empty, I'm felt an immense solitude and it was seen as if somebody has entered to steal or something like that...  

Isis, I said and nobody answers myself, so I decided to walk some steps but and notice that the glass of the mirror was broken and there were stains of blood toward the stairways, the murderers had given me a seat of first line to witness this.... in that the telephone sounded:  

"Hello??" , I said  

"Here it is the residence Ishtar a feminine voice  said.  

" If who speaks??"  

" My name is Mona Gardner the voice  said  

"Mrs. Gardner I need  that helps me, somebody had entered to my house, call at the 9-1-1, please"  

I believe that I cannot help you... and the woman hung the telephone...  

So I decided to go up the stairways and enter to the bathroom: the door was locked with a wooden piece and I could listen my sister's screams and of some persons saying him that she was quiet otherwise they would shoot her........  

So serve my weapon and a man left for the door of the isis room  

and I aim myself furtively with their weapon and it began to shoot, load the weapon it but quick that I could and I began to shoot him until killing him, walk to the quarter one and there they were two mens but, for my alone good luck one was armed, so  went easy to annihilate at both, after that, I saw the image but horrible that my eyes have seen and that I'm would never forget for the rest of my life: my sister's body spread in the bed taken a bath in blood, was already too much late, she was dead.  

[Normal POV]  

Nooooooooooooooooooo..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Malik scream strongly sustaining their sister's cadaver.....   

"This time if they paid them to me the one" he said in a very hard tone  

To Be continued............

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Disclaimer: I hope the history has liked this intro I wait and please leave its reviews they wait but chapters soon.

­


	3. Suburban Train

Disclaimer: Welcome back!! Enjoy the new chapter. I see you soon!! Hay se ven todos,,,jajajajaja

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Another Way

Part 1: The american dream

¬Chapter #1¬

"Suburban Train"

[ Malik's POV]

Good, after the death of Isis, I decided to retaliate and very seriously, already wise that this had something to do with that mafioso one: Archer Van Luden, a person with big expectations about the death; lover of the esoterism and all those mystic things that I never understood.But first I had to find Alex, an old friend, He would help me  to find Archer, so I decided to go to the Train Station; because there this the whole time (although not you because), take the meter and when arriving at the station......

When arriving at the station, everything was very solitary, the dimness reigned in the place, something was not well here and I had to find quick to Alex, when entering to one of the rooms of that area; I met with a cadaver taken a bath in blood; he was a man of maintenance of the place that apparently had murdered it brutally, my weapon trembled cold under my jacket, so I decided to walk armed by the place and steal some analgesic for the pain.

Walk and walk for the station, murdering several armed men coldly until the teeth, until I could find Alex.

[ Normal POV ]

Alex Lem: Good Night. Mr. Ishtar

Malik: Night, Alex,  I have a problem, Can You help me, bro?

Alex Lem: Sure, What's wrong??

Malik: Archer murderer  my sister brutally and I want you to help me to look for him.......

 When Alex will speak again, a strange man shoots him for the back killing him immediately.......  

Alex, Alex..!!!! malik said.  

And the man escapes quickly; without leaving rake.  

[ Malik's POV]

I was too much late, Alex  was dead and my few hopes also, the only thing that I saw is that the fellow that cowardly the murderous thing, is one of the paid hoodlums, of the king of the mafioso ones; Bakura Ryou, now I would have to look for alone to Archer, without help of anybody, but that of my pathetic weapon...... so I left the station quickly and I went to the hotel property of Archer Van Luden, him insurance is that the one was there.  

To be Continued……….

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Disclaimer: More Chapters and romance soon………


	4. Archer Van Luden Crazy Business and the ...

Another Way 

Part 1: The american dream

¬ Chapter #2 ¬

" Archer Van luden Crazy Business"

Domino City now, two nights ago……

[ Malik's POV ]

I had arrived at the archer hotel, his business, drugs and sex, well known is that all the yonkies  live here, so I decided to enter.........

[ Normal POV ]

Rick. Hey ishtar you are an asshole, jajajaja ¡¡ Kill him!!

Sampras: Yor sis was a bitch malik ishtar, I rape before killing her..!!!!!

Malik: Shut Up fucking bastards!!!!! and malik shot his weapon repeated times until killing them

[ Malik's POV ]

Let  go into but in the hotel, until arriving to the bar, for my surprise, there Kaylen, the murderer  number one of Archer; trying to have relationships with a prostitute.

When entering kaylen it recognized me immediately; and the and the prostitute and the hoodlums of Kaylen began to shoot me, some minutes after having put an end to them, I could catch to Kaylen and to remove his  chewed of Homero Simpson that always brings setting in his face. when removing his chewed it I discovered your identity: he was Nikolai Vlascovishk an  ex-agent of the FBI.   

"Kaylen where this your damned boss" you answer me sucker"  

I will never tell it to you damned bastard ¡¡ that fuck you!! Nikolai said.

And I coldly  shoots him in the head, I continued shooting to make sure that he don't get up again of there, the asshole was so diabolical that I was necessary to take care of him.  

And there it was where I saw her for  first time........

There it was where I saw her beautiful rosy face, her brunette skin so soft and her blue eyes as the ocean that woman  enter aiming me ferociously with her weapon.

[ Normal POV ]

Malik: that you makes a woman like your with weapon so dangerous as that, you could hurt somebody.....  

Tea Gardner: I believe that you killed the mistaken person, sweety.  

Malik: And your that you know about this?!?

Tea Gardner: " I more that  you believe, you that they murdered your sister" "Malik Ishtar"  

Malik: As you know my name ..¿¿ Maybe follow me bitch??

Malik: Tell me, Who are you??  

Tea: My name is Tea gardner, Sister of Mona gardner.......  

Malik: Are you Mona's evil twin??  

Tea: Non bastard, Mona is the heart-stricken damsel I am the professional, I will kill you of a shot without blinking......

Malik: That bad are you, cute.  

Tea: That you find if we unite our bullets for this..??  

Malik: I thought that you would never request it......

[ Malik's POV ]

Everything was very well in that time.........  

You don't want a swig, Malik??. Tea said  

Yeah, please, although you can also convince me with carafe water. I told.

"Oh, you are all one angel." she said  

When drinking of the glass I felt an awful sickness, she had put Valkyr in the wine.... so faint........

[ Normal POV ]

Tea: I'm sorry Malik, but I cannot allow you to become crazy and Kill  Mona.... and Tea left the place quickly.

To be Continued…………………..

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Disclaimer: More chapters soon…….


End file.
